


Clair De Lune

by rainyausie



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Anxiety, Awkward Flirting, Babysitting, Boys In Love, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Kiss, Jealousy, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Music, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pianist Asagiri Gen, Piano, Sneaking Out, Study Date, stick and poke tattoos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24036781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainyausie/pseuds/rainyausie
Summary: Ishigami Senku had walked up and down the university halls many times. He knew exactly where every room was located, what classes were held there, how many students attended the school, every major and minor it had to offer, everything. What he did not know, however, was that in the small classroom at the end of the hallway on the seventh floor contained a piano.AU where Senku and Gen attend the same university. Gen is a pianist while Senku is a scientist.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu, Ogawa Yuzuriha/Ooki Taiju
Comments: 32
Kudos: 136





	1. The Seventh Floor

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever dr. stone fic!! this ship and series is a major comfort for me... please keep the atmosphere positive! gen is a man of many talents. may i suggest listening to clair de lune while listening? you'll get a good understanding of where this work will go.  
> twitter: @frostysui  
> insta: @firesui

Ishigami Senku had walked up and down the university halls many times. He knew exactly where every room was located, what classes were held there, how many students attended the school, every major and minor it had to offer, everything. What he did not know, however, was that in the small classroom at the end of the hallway on the seventh floor contained a piano. The seventh floor had always been relatively quiet. Many times this floor was used as a place for kids to come and get high or skip class. Hardly anybody came up to the seventh floor, it could be considered abandoned. Only three of the 15 classrooms were in use to his knowledge. The first classroom at the top of the stairs had been used as a dark room for those majoring in Photography. The second classroom was hidden next to the bathroom. That room was used for those majoring in art to come in and spray paint or splatter paint their projects. The third classroom was, well, where Senku had transformed an old science lab into his own on campus lab. The school had permitted it, seeing as he is a genius and does not have a record of doing anything bad. 

For the many times Senku had gone up to the seventh floor to work on a scientific project or to help his idiot friends study, he had never once heard the sound of a piano. In fact, he had no clue there was one up there. So of course, Senku was in total shock when he heard the mystical notes of  _ Clair De Lune _ coming from the opposite end of the hallway. Typically, he would pay no attention to such a random occurrence. Though, there was something odd about it that took hold of Senku’s attention. The fact that this song was not coming from the music room or the auditorium set him on edge. In a way, the mysterious piano music was relaxing. Whoever was playing the song was talented. Senku didn't catch a single missed key. 

Slowly, he found himself walking down the dimly lit hallway away from his lab and towards the music. His curiosity had gotten the best of him, how stereotypical of a scientist to admit. As he approached the slightly cracked open door of the unknown room, he paused. There was no guarantee that this pianist he was about to encounter would be pleased to have an audience. Perhaps this mystery pianist came up to the seventh floor to play for a reason? The thought slipped his mind as he reached his hand out to completely open the door and watch from the frame. 

Senku was facing the back of the pianist. It didn't seem like he had noticed Senku was standing there. He watched as the pianist gracefully moved his fingers along the keys and ever so slightly move his body along with the music. It was clear to Senku that the musician was enjoying himself. He seemed to be lost in the music, playing along from memory as there was no sheet music in sight. _ How exciting.  _

Within only a couple minutes the song had ended, leaving an impenetrable silence. Or so, Senku thought. 

“That was Clair De Lune by Debussy. Do you know it?” The pianist asked, turning around on his stool to get a look at the man watching him from the doorway. 

“Of course I know it. Composed in 1905, one of the most famous works of Debussy. It’s French for moonlight.” Senku was quick to respond, eyeing the black haired pianist. He had pale skin that shined quite brightly under the sunlight that was peeking in through the open window. He was wearing a dark purple sweater and jeans as well as a black cardigan to top it all off. 

“Sounds like someone knows their stuff.” The pianist smiled. “Is there something I can help you with? I’m not quite used to having any listeners.” 

Senku shrugged, shoving his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. “I didn't know there was a piano up here. So of course when I heard the sound of music, I had to check it out.” 

“I see.” He hummed. “I didn't mean to startle you, I was unaware of the fact other students came up to the seventh floor.” 

“Many people come up here. It may seem dead to you, but there are still classrooms here.” Senku released one of his hands from his pockets. “Something tells me you didn't know that, though.” 

The pianist didn't stop smiling, even after the jab at his seemingly lack of intelligence. “My name is Asagiri Gen. Next time you stop by to listen to me play, do be sure to knock.” 

“Ishigami Senku. What’s the point in knocking if the door was already open?” 

Gen cocked his head slightly to the side. “Oh? I was sure I shut it before I began playing. It seems as though the lost souls in this school wanted us to meet.” 

Senku laughed, showing no sign of remorse for the offended pianist. “Lost souls? That’s funny. The wind could have easily blown open the door. The window beside you is open after all.” 

“Boringgg.” Gen dragged out the ‘g.’ “You may believe it was the wind that pushed open a fully closed door, I’ll stick to the lost souls.” 

“You’re a character.” He chuckled. “Do you realize how crazy you sound right now? Blabbering about lost souls? What, do you believe in the supernatural too?” Senku teased, a smirk spreading across his face. 

Gen showed no sort of reaction to the teasing. “And what would you do if I told you I was a believer?” 

“Nothing too bad. Probably make fun of you for it some more before explaining to you why the existence of ghosts and all that bullshit is phoney.” 

“Then for the sake of my ears and beliefs, I do not believe in the supernatural.” Gen lied. In fact, in his backpack was his trusty pack of tarot cards. He also carried various crystals as well, though Gen knew for sure that it would only result in him being laughed at if he were to mention this to Senku. It was clear to him that Senku was an intelligent man, a definite ‘seeing is believing’ sorta guy. 

“Boringgg.” Senku mimicked Gen’s earlier response. “Suit yourself.” With that, Senku turned his back from Gen and made his exit from the scene. 

Quickly, Gen rose to his feet and followed in pursuit. “Leaving so soon? You don’t want to hear me play another beautiful song?” 

Senku chuckled in response before continuing. “I’m sure I’ll hear you play from my classroom. There’s no reason to hover around you when I could be working in my lab.” 

“Your lab?” He asked, moving to walk beside Senku instead of behind him. Senku gave him a quick glance before responding. 

“Yes, my lab. The third in use classroom on this floor? It’s mine.” 

Gen gasped. “You’re a teacher?! Oh, pardon my rudeness earlier then.” He shook his hands in front of him for defense.

Senku laughed. “No, stupid, I’m not a teacher. I’m a student just like you. Though, I’m 10 billion percent sure I am smarter than an average student. The school allowed me to have my own lab for my experiments. Sadly, I have to fund everything I work on out of pocket, but having a big space like a classroom has worked wonders for me and the scientific community.” 

“Looks like someone is on the good side of the university committee.” Gen teased.

He rolled his eyes. “A man of science like me is always on the good side of the people. Science progresses a community. According to the board, I’m doing just that.” 

“How lovely!” Gen smiled. “What a wonderful guy you must be, Senku-chan.” 

Senku scoffed at the use of such a term. “Ditch the chan. That's embarrassing. Just call me Senku.” 

As they approached the door of the lab, Senku turned to face Gen. “If you’re entering my lab, you have to remove any baggy clothing. The school nor I can be held liable for anything that happens to you. You’re entering my domain out of your own free will.” 

“As you wish.” Gen responded, slipping off his cardigan and folding it in his hands. 

“Thanks. Now, welcome to my lab.” Senku pushed open the door and walked into the center of the room. Gen followed inside behind him, shutting the door softly before turning to inspect his surroundings. 

Senku’s lab was quite a sight. There were multiple tables set up with various contraptions and utensils that Gen wouldn't even try to name. Chemicals were kept in a perfectly organized and labeled cabinet. The harmful and non harmful chemicals were separated into different locations. There was a bookshelf in the far corner of the room over flooding with a wide range of scientific books written by people such as Stephen Hawking and Albert Einstein. The walls were decorated with various posters from things ranging from pretty landscapes to science lab safety. 

“Eriously-say? This is your lab? It’s magnificent!” Gen geeked, resisting the urge to touch everything in sight. This stuff had to cost more than his own life. Gen wondered what Senku’s parents did for a living if this was all funded out of pocket. There was no way Senku had managed to get all of this stuff on his own. 

“Tell me about it.” Senku smirked as he ran his hand through his hair. “Get excited. There’s stuff here that you would never even dream of.” 

Gen made sure to note that Senku was quite fond of his lab and collection. Science and logic seemed to be a big part of Senku’s character. Gen was sure to get some entertainment out of reading him. There was something about the cocky scientist that Gen liked. He had never met someone like him before. Their meeting definitely had to have been fate playing another sick game on him. 

“You said you funded everything here yourself, yes? How is that even possible? You don’t seem like the type of person to buy some cheap equipment, either.” Gen wondered out loud. 

“You’ve got that right. I didn't buy all of this stuff myself, however. I had some help along the way. My father and two of my friends are quite supportive of me.” Senku admitted, a hint of appreciation lingered in his ruby eyes. 

Gen was quick to respond. “You have friends?! That's an even bigger surprise than this lab.” Of course, there was no ill will behind his words. It was a simple jab aimied as revenge for Senku’s previous teasing. 

“Yes, I have friends.” He rolled his eyes, folding his arms in front of him.  _ Piano bastard.  _

“Ah well, with that, I’ll take me leave.” 

Senku raised a single brow towards his new acquaintance. “Already? You haven't even seen any  _ real  _ science yet.” 

“I have seen enough science in this one room to last me a lifetime.” He laughed lightly. “I couldn't help but notice the time. It’s getting quite late and I don’t want to be stuck at school for much longer.” 

Senku looked over at the clock above his desk. It was about to be 5 PM. Figures, time always seems to go by much faster when Senku has company. 

Gen opened up the classroom door before taking his leave and putting on his cardigan once again. “Perhaps we will meet again, Senku.” He cooed. 

“I’m sure we will.” Senku assured. “We go to the same school, after all. And we’re both one of the few people to have a reason to come to the seventh floor. Not seeing each other again seems very unlikely.” 

He smiled, waving goodbye. “I suppose you’re right. Then, see you later.” Gen spun around on his heel and began walking back towards the opposite end of the hallway to where he had left all of his belongings. Within minutes, he found himself walking home from the university with his earphones in listening to  _ Moonlight Sonata.  _ Gen wondered what type of music Senku would like to listen to while he worked in his lab. 

_ Asagiri Gen. The mysterious pianist.  _

_ Ishigami Senku. The smart mouthed scientist.  _


	2. We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Senku and Gen meet once more on the seventh floor, might as well get to know each other better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really enjoy writing this story. thank you for the support so far! here is a youtube playlist of all the songs i have mentioned so far in this story. listen if you would like!  
> playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLKPZcPxq-ol_PlN4dobZWf3Wc1Om0MOee  
> twitter: frostysui  
> insta: firesui

Four days. It had been four days since Senku met Gen. Everyday Senku had taken the elevator to the sixth floor and walked up the stairs to reach the seventh. Everyday he had expected to hear mystifying piano classics coming from the opposite end of the hallway. Part of him was glad there was silence. Then, he wouldn't have to listen to any of the noisy classrooms and after school programs taking place floors below him. The other half of him had wondered if Gen was ever going to return to the piano at the end of the hall. He hadn't even seen him on campus. It was if he had vanished just after they met. Senku knew very little about Gen, yet, the sheer thought of him was captivating. What Senku had managed to figure out just from their one meeting was that he was good at putting up an appearance. The way he spoke, smiled, and walked all seemed fake. There was obviously something he was hiding, but it didn't bother Senku all that much. However, the way Gen played the piano was very real. Senku, while not an expert when it came to reading a person or situation, knew the sort of feelings Gen had with music. It would be clear to anyone. The way he swayed to the music he was playing, the graceful movement of his fingers along the keys, and how he didn't stop midway through his playing even though he had picked up on Senku’s presence. The way Gen felt about his music was the same way Senku felt about his science. 

On the fifth day, a Friday to be exact, Senku was walking up the stairs only to be greeted by the soft playing of a song he was unfamiliar with. Instantly, he knew that Gen had returned to the room at the end of the hallway. 

Senku’s pace had quickened as he found himself in a hurry to confirm whether or not Gen was playing. When he reached the fully closed door, he silently peeked in through the little glass window. Gen was in fact sitting on the wooden stool and playing the piano. His fingers just barely bouncing off the keys before coming to an abrupt stop. Had he noticed Senku was standing there watching him? Impossible. He was sure he hadn’t made any loud noises to give away his presence. Senku remained in front of the door, watching to see what he would do next. 

Gen only turned slightly on the stool before speaking. “Are you watching me again, Senku-chan?” cynically asked. 

Well, there was no point in masking his presence anymore. Senku had been discovered. Reaching out a hand and opening the door, he walked inside the squeaky clean classroom. He made sure to note the various cans of paint in the far corner of the room as well as the second pair of footprints that belonged to neither Gen nor Senku. It was as if the room was in the process of being remodeled. 

“You caught me. How’d you know?” Senku grinned showing no signs of embarrassment after being caught. 

“The man of science doesn't know! Fantastic.” Gen clapped his hands together giddily. “Your reflection gave it away.”

Senku looked from back at the door then back to the shiny black piano. Of course, it was angled just enough to where you would be able to see any onlookers. Very clever, Asagiri Gen. Perhaps you aren't just another average Joe. 

“Well, since you’re here, I might as well ask. Did you know what I was playing today?” Gen quickly removed his sheet music before Senku had a chance to catch the name of the song. 

“No idea. It sounded similar to Moonlight Sonata, but I know that's not what it was.” Senku put a hand on his hip. “Enlighten me, pianist. What were you playing?” 

Gen gave Senku a sly smile. “I pressure you have never seen the American movie  _ Corpse Bride _ then? I was playing Victor’s piano solo. It’s a relatively simple piece from one of my favorite movies growing up.” 

Senku tilted his head slightly to the side. “Oh? A movie titled Corpse Bride was a favorite growing up? You must have had an interesting childhood.” 

“Corpse Bride is a pg rated romance film. Nothing sinister about it… if you’re looking at it from the surface.” Gen snickered. “But, it is what it is. No point in explaining any further.” 

“Hm. Well, are you going to play it again then?” Senku leaned against the furthest wall away from Gen, crossing his arms in front of him. It had been four days since Senku had heard Gen play. Though he would never admit it out loud, he wanted to hear Gen play some more. Listening to a pianist work in person was quite different than listening to a recording. 

Gen mused. “Of course I’m going to play it again. Apologies ahead of time if I make any mistakes.” 

Senku gave a simple nod and remained quiet allowing Gen to spin back around in his seat and fix his sheet music.The start of the song was slow, only a few notes at a time. Soon enough however, the song began to pick up the pace. This piece definitely had to have been inspired by Moonlight Sonata. Though unlike Moonlight Sonata, this song did not come off as nostalgic or romantic. This song gave off an eerie vibe, fitting of Gen’s mysterious personality. Though, within only a minute, Gen had abruptly stopped playing once more. 

Senku glanced at the door to see if anybody was there, figuring that was why Gen had abruptly stopped playing. Seeing as there was nobody there, Senku turned his attention back towards the musician. “Why’d you stop playing?” 

Spinning back around to face Senku, he smiled innocently. “I stopped playing because that's the end of the song. Why else would I have stopped?” 

Senku chuckled. What an odd way to end a song. Though, while it wasn't uncommon for musicians to end a piece on a dramatic note, it just didn't seem to fit the feeling of the current song. Victor’s piano solo, was it? “Some way to end a song. It basically ended as soon as it started.” 

He shrugged. “Well, I don't get to pick how the song ends. It’s just how it was composed. It’s fitting for the scene in the movie where it was played. BUT seeing as you have never heard of nor seen the film, you wouldn’t understand.” 

Senku rolled his eyes at the ending statement. Wouldn't understand? Uh huh. Sure. 

“Would you like to hear another song perhaps? Or am I keeping you from your mad scientist lair?” Gen teased. While he wouldn't admit it, he enjoyed having the newcomer around. Whether it was in the same room or at the opposite end of the hallway, knowing he wasn't alone was comforting in the odd sense. 

“Mad scientist lair? You can just say lab.” Senku couldn't hide the smile that was beginning to spread across his face. “I think I’ll stay and listen to you for a little longer. In fact, I can complete my homework in this room while you play. Being in my lab or at home would only distract me.” 

Gen smiled at his answer. “Fine by me. Though the ground is awfully dirty at the moment. I would hate to see your jeans get dirty~” 

“I’ll manage.” Senku responded as he removed his backpack and set it beside him on the floor before reaching inside to pull out his laptop. “Play something calming, would you? Anything too fast will disrupt my thinking.” 

Laughing, Gen turned his back towards Senku in order to play. “I’ll play whatever I would like to play.” He teased as he removed his previous music sheets and put them back into a black folder in his backpack. 

With a swift movement of his fingers, Gen began to play the famous  _ Chopin Nocturne Op. 9 No.2 _ from memory. It suited Senku’s request perfectly. Not too slow and not too fast. Perfect study music. All the Nocturnes by Chopin were fantastic. Though, there was just something special about Op. 9 No. 2. Was it the calmness? Was it the slow, fast, slow pace? Was it the feeling it evoked inside of him? Senku had no clue. He may be a genius when it came to Science or Math, but music was completely different. The only time he had extensively learned about it was in grade school. Senku focused his attention towards his computer screen, scrolling through the long and tedious assignment his English professor had assigned him. He found it much easier to focus with Gen playing. While silence was nice once in a while, Senku found himself to be much more of a people person than he let on. So, even if he finished his assignment in no time, he would still pretend to be working. Just so he could listen to the sweet playing of the piano. He lifted his eyes off of his assignment for a moment to watch the way Gen played. He really did move with every note, there was no doubt in Senku’s mind that Gen loved playing the piano. Hiding a smile, he went back to his working on his assignment. 

After finishing Chopin’s Nocturne, Gen didn't even bother turning around to see if Senku had finished his assignment. He had no idea what he was working on or how long it would take, there was no need to stop the show so early. Immediately after, he improvised a transitioning song into  _ Moonlight Sonata.  _ It was another song Gen could play from memory, another song Gen could feel. When he played the piano, he felt vulnerable and exposed. Playing piano was the only time he would let down his guard and allow his emotions to show. Because of this, Gen hardly ever played in front of others. It was why he quit competitions and stopped pursuing music as a career. The last competition he had entered was his first year of high school. It had taken a major emotional toll on him. He was competing against some of the top teens in the country and couldn't take the pressure people had begun to put on him. His music teacher, the family he had since left behind, his friends, everyone. Everyone was expecting him to do great things. At the time, Gen had no idea how to cope with such pressure. It weighed on him like a pile of bricks. He would go days without sleeping just so he could perfect  _ Charles Valentin Alkan – Concerto for Solo Piano.  _ It took an incredible amount of stamina as well as mental strength. So of course, when Gen had begun playing and made his first mistake 26 minutes in after playing it perfectly at home, he broke down in front of the crowd. That night, he made a promise to himself that he would never play in front of a crowd bigger than six and he would never perform in a competition again. His breakdown on stage had stemmed his love for psychology and the human mind. He worked to understand why he had failed and how to read people's emotions as well as any given situation. How a simple glance could mean fourty different things and how the way someone walked could tell you about their self esteem. It fascinated him, but also scared him. Yes, while he could understand people more than ever before and he knew how to put up a facade and stop people from reading him and his emotions, it also made relationship building incredibly difficult. He considered nobody to be his friend, just simple acquaintances. So when Senku showed the slightest hint of interest in Gen through one encounter, it sent him spiraling. This spiral resulted in him coming to the classroom on the seventh floor before classes instead of after, just so he could avoid an encounter. It wasn't so much of Senku’s interest that made him want to avoid contact, no. It was the fact Gen found Senku to be an interesting character. He didn't want to get too involved with someone like Senku. He was smart, and Gen was sure if he were to slip up and give a tell about what he was feeling in a situation, Senku would notice it right away. Gen liked reading people, not the other way around. It felt wrong. It felt violating. 

So engrossed in his own thoughts and emotions, Gen hadn't even realized Senku had closed his laptop and packed all of his stuff away. Senku’s full attention was on Gen as he listened to him improvise an entirely new song just from sheer feelings alone. Playing in front of someone for the first time in years made him feel weird. Senku had realized this as soon as Gen had finished playing  _ Moonlight Sonata _ and transitioned into something he had never heard before. Gen’s playing of relaxing and relatively slow music had turned into something that sounded both nostalgic and angry. How exciting. 

Senku didn't dare trying to speak or interrupt Gen from playing. Whatever Gen was thinking at this moment was powerful. It was evidently clear that no matter what Senku said or did to Gen while he was playing would snap him out of his thoughts and stop playing. It was better to let Gen get it out of his system, Senku knew that from his own experiences. When he was dealing with a relatively troubling science or math problem, he too felt angry. He knew that if you let anger build up inside of you for too long, you were bound to explode on someone who didn't deserve it. Senku cringed at the memory of yelling at his friend Taiju over something that didn't even involve him. Instead, he listened. He digested the feelings Gen was playing for him and tried his best to internally relate. Gen was still a total mystery to Senku so making any real connections to what he was feeling was nearly impossible. He had no idea where this sudden anger had come from. Senku would be sure not to press too much into the matter when Gen had finished playing. 

Seven minutes and thirty one minutes. That was exactly how long Gen had improvised a song before coming to a close and silently looking down at the keys in front of him. Senku waited a moment to make sure he was finished before starting a slow clap. 

“Bravo.” Senku applauded. 

Gen quickly spun around in the stool and stood up with a bow. For a moment, it seemed as if Gen had completely forgotten Senku was there watching and listening to him play. He smiled as if no negative thoughts or memories were flooding his thoughts. 

“Thank you for attending my recital~” Gen cooed as he arose from his bow. “Did you get your homework done already?” 

Senku nodded, rising to his feet and dusting the dirt off the back of his pants. “I had it finished by the time you completed Moonlight Sonata. It was easy, really.” 

“Well then, I’m glad you were able to finish your work. Does that mean you’ll be going now? I’m afraid I won’t be playing anything else as I am out of stamina.” Gen lied. He could easily play a handful of songs and still not be tired. Yet, after being so vulnerable with someone he dared to call a stranger was completely exhausting. 

“You’re tired already?” Senku asked, raising a singular eyebrow as he looked into Gen’s seemingly lifeless steel blue eyes. Gen showed signs of fatigue nor did he show signs of having any energy. He seemed completely normal.

“Sadly, yes.” He simply smiled. “I haven't played piano in quite some time. I’m still getting used to playing again.” Another lie escaped Gen’s lips, this time slightly more obvious to the observant Senku. Once more, Senku found it in his best interest not to push the man into saying anything else on the matter. There was no way Gen would break this face. 

Senku grabbed his backpack from the ground and pulled it onto one of his shoulders. “I see. Then, I’ll be going to my lab then.”

Gen walked him to the door of his lab. “I do hope you’ll stop by for another one of my recitals.”

With a chuckle, Senku responded. “I’m sure I will. Do you only play here on Monday’s and Friday’s?” 

“No. I come here everyday.” Gen admitted. “Before classes start, I come here. I seem to have found comfort in the solitude of the early morning silence.” He winked. 

“Edgy.” Senku opened the door of his lab room and stepped inside. “I’ll be seeing you then.” With that, Gen waved goodbye as Senku shut the door. 

He waited for Senku to turn his back towards Gen before he walked back to the opposite end of the hallway. He had no plans of leaving yet. He wanted to play some more. But alas, if he did that, Senku would know right away that he was lying about being tired. So instead, he decided to spend the rest of his time doing the weekend's homework. Typically Gen would simply pay for a classmate to do it for him, but he was short on cash at the moment. He wasn't good at Math or Science or anything involving too many numbers, but he was an expert when it came to the Arts and Psychology. Gen wondered if he could pay Senku to do his Biology assignments. 

Sitting down on the piano’s stool, he pulled out his laptop and got straight to work. It wasn't a comfortable seat or position but it was a way to pass the time. It was a Friday, how lame would it be if he went home so early?

* * *

It was just about six o’clock when Senku had finished planning out his latest experiment. It was nothing too crazy, but he would need multiple people to assist him with its completion. A certain musician with sleek black hair came to mind. A man who rarely changed his expression, perfect for his experiment. A devilish grin formed on the scientists face. He didn't recall hearing or seeing Gen leave yet, perhaps he could ask him if he would be willing to partake in his experiment on pain tolerance. Tsk, probably not. Who would willingly allow someone to test their pain tolerance? Senku could think of multiple people who would take it as a test of strength. Gen seemed like a different story. But, while the answer already seemed obvious to him, there was no point in not asking. Worst case scenario Gen says no and calls Senku crazy. Nothing he has not experienced before by his other friends. 

Senku retrieved his backpack as he slipped off his white lab coat and hung it up on the back of the classroom door before heading out down the hallway. It was quiet, and the hallway seemed to progressively get darker the further he walked. The sun was about to completely set, soon to leave the seventh floor in nearly complete darkness. 

This time, Senku didn't bother peering into Gen’s classroom before barging right in. Right away he was greeted with a question. 

“What does twenty thousand one hundred and ninety three divided by three equal?” Gen questioned, not bothering to look up from his computer screen. 

“Six thousand seven hundred thirty one.” Senku answered within seconds.

“Much faster than a calculator, thank you!” He sincerely thanked while typing the number into the computer. 

Senku chuckled as he walked over to Gen’s side, looking down at his computer screen. Simple math equations, was this the level Gen was at? Poor guy. 

Gen quickly shut the lid of his laptop. “Was there something you needed?” He asked, hiding the embarrassment of being mathematically exposed. 

“Would you be willing to help me with an experiment I’m working on?” Senku was quick to respond. 

“What is this experiment over?” 

“Pain tolerance.” 

Gen pretended to think about it before answering. “What do I get out of it? Besides being subjected to pain?” 

Senku put his arms behind his head. “I suppose I can buy you dinner?” 

“Deal.” 

“I didn't think it would be that easy to convince you.” He laughed. 

Gen shrugged as he packed up his bag. “What can I say? You’re saving me from spending my money on dinner. But, one condition.” 

“What's the condition?” 

“I pick where we eat.” A mischievous grin was followed by this statement. 

Senku sighed. “Fine.” 

Gen clapped his hands together in excitement as he pulled his backpack over his shoulders. “Perfect! Then, shall we go now? I’m craving a cola~”

The two walked side by side down the crowded sidewalk in the direction of a popular hangout spot for university students. It was quite affordable and the food wasn't bad at all, but, the crowd sure was. Loud and rambugious teens and young adults were not something Senku liked. But, he was willing to put up with it for one night if it meant getting a willing test subject. Thankfully for the both of them, the restaurant was close to the school which meant a short walk. 

“We’re here~” Gen stopped in front of the small traditional japanese themed restaurant. This was not what Senku was expecting. 

“I thought you wanted to go to-” 

“I changed my mind. I pick here instead. Is that okay with you?” It was if Gen was testing how far Senku was willing to go for a willing test subject. 

Sighing in defeat, Senku pushed open the door and allowed Gen to walk in first. Gen smiled proudly and greeted the hostess that stood before them. They were seated rather quickly. It seemed like Gen had visited this place many times, he was quite chummy with the waitress. She already knew what Gen was going to order. 

“Would you like your usual, Gen-san? Katsudon with a Cola?” 

“Correct!” Gen smiled kindly at the girl who failed to hide her blush.  _ Yuck.  _

“And you, sir? What would you like?” She turned her attention towards Senku.

“Hmm. I’ll get the same thing. Water instead of Cola.” 

“Right away!” She took the menus and returned to the kitchen to report the orders. 

As soon as the waitress left, Gen looked towards Senku. “Have you ever been here before?”

“Afraid not.” Senku shook his head. “It seems clean though, can’t be too bad.”

He smiled, leaning back in his chair. “Not many people know about it even though it's so close to the university. Such a shame, really! Even though it’s more expensive than your average shack, it’s worth it.” 

Senku leaned forward. “More… expensive? Was it a mistake to assume you wouldn't make me buy you dinner at an expensive restaurant?” 

Gen giggled. “Never trust a stranger, Senku-chan~! Besides, nobody is making you do anything. You’re just desperate for a test subject.” 

Senku desperately wanted to disagree with his statement. How do you disagree with something true? 

“Well, if we’re going to be eating together, we might as well talk about something. Get to know each other?” Gen seemed awfully relaxed. 

“I guess. What do you want to know? I’m a fairly open guy.” He leaned back in his chair, resting his hands on the table. 

“Oh I don’t really want to know anything in particular. Let’s see…” Gen tapped his index finger against his chin while he thought. “Science seems to be a big part of your life. How did you get into it?” 

He chuckled slightly before answering. “Honestly? Doraemon.” 

Gen was taken aback by this answer. “Really? You’re an anime guy as well?” 

“What? Not really. Doraemon has science themes in it that made me like it. I’ve struggled to get into anything else.” Senku lied. There was no way he would allow someone to know about his secret love for anime and manga alike. It was embarrassing. 

Gen frowned as the waitress returned with their drinks before once again disappearing to the kitchen. 

“Boring!” He teased, reaching to take a sip of his cola. “And here I thought we could bond over a mutual love for anime.” 

Senku rolled his eyes in annoyance. “How did you get into music?” 

Gen hesitated. Lie? Be honest? Let’s see what answer will satisfy Senku. “I don’t know. I guess you could say I found my love for music through listening to movie soundtracks.” 

“Liar.” He accused. “How did you get into music?” 

“Caught me!” Gen laughed. “I come from a musical background. I was forced into piano at a young age. Nothing very exciting.” 

Senku took a sip from his water. “No choice in the matter, huh? Interesting. You didn't grow up to hate it even though you were forced into it.”

He shrugged. “I liked the way it sounded when I would play. I also got tons of praise from a young age. I would say it fed my ego.” 

Senku understood now. 

“My turn to ask a question~!” 

“So we’re playing twenty questions now?” Senku asked.

“Oh no, I could never think of twenty interesting questions.” Gen laughed before continuing. “What is your favorite color?” 

It was Senku’s turn to return the past teasing. “Talk about a basic question, but, green.” 

“Green is not a creative color.” Gen winked, much to the annoyance of Senku. “Just kidding~” 

“What do you do for fun?” 

“Many things. I enjoy tarot and of course playing the piano. I also practice magic when I have the time.” Gen reached into his pocket and pulled out a deck of cards. “I’m still learning how to do the cool stuff, but, I never leave the house without a deck.” 

Interesting, Senku thought. Asagiri Gen was very interesting.

Throughout the entire exchange, Senku had learned Gen’s favorite color was purple, he had traveled to multiple countries for different music related trips, he lived alone in an apartment in the city and had a pet cat named Lucky. Gen had learned that Senku was adopted, had built a literal rocket, was allergic to lacquer, and liked playing video games when he wasn't doing anything science related. The two had an interesting dynamic. Seeming like polar opposites on the outside, they both shared mutual interests. Perhaps, starting a friendship with Senku wouldn't be too bad. After all, the pros outweigh the cons. To Gen, Senku didn't seem like the type of person to spill another person's secrets or outwardly judge someone based on what they enjoyed (besides playful teasing, of course). 

The two had finished their meals in no time, but the conversation didn't stop until they were forced to split ways to get home. With Gen living in the city, he was in a hurry to catch the bus so he would actually be able to get home. 

“Say Senku, can I see your phone for a moment?” Gen asked.

Senku hesitated before pulling his phone out of his pocket and handing it to Gen. With only half a minute, Gen returned the phone to Senku. 

“There you go.” He smiled. “Now, I’ll be going. I really can't miss my bus. Enjoy your weekend  _ Scientist _ ~” 

Senku looked down at his phone to see what Gen had done before looking up to wish him a farewell. Though, much to Senku’s surprise, Gen was nowhere to be seen. Sneaky pianist. Putting your phone number in my phone and then disappearing. What an exciting man. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading! comments, kudos, and bookmarks are always appreciated! please keep the atmosphere positive. <3


	3. Your Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week since the two had dinner together, now they are much closer. Gen meets one of Senku's friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i updated the playlist with music from this chapter! hope you enjoy!  
> playlist: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLKPZcPxq-ol_PlN4dobZWf3Wc1Om0MOee   
> twitter: frostysui  
> insta: firesui

It had been an entire week since Senku and Gen had dinner together and began to build their unsuspected bond. For the majority of the weekend, the two of them texted each other various things ranging from news in the science community to iMessage games. Senku quickly found out how good Gen was at 8Ball. During the week, Senku would visit Gen in his piano room and Gen would wait for Senku in his lab. Senku would help Gen study and in return Gen would help Senku out with whatever experiment he was working on as well as playing any song he requested on the piano. Their bond was strengthening. They considered each other friends. 

Gen stood impatiently in front of the printer waiting for his newest music sheets to finish printing as his fingers quickly tapped on his cracked phone screen. 

Smiling, Gen slipped his phone into his pocket and dug into his backpack to pull out his newest sheet music. A newly found inspiration to play new songs on the piano stemmed from Senku’s unknowingly supportive nature. Senku would never compliment Gen on his playing, it was against his moral code, but Senku never said he  _ didn't  _ enjoy hearing him play. Playing in front of someone who didn't expect him to be perfect with everything he played filled him with both joy and relief. 

Gen flipped through the many pages looking for something relatively simple and easy to learn for someone of his skill level. Throughout Gen’s entire musical career, he had never once learned how to play  _ Fur Elise.  _ It was a classic, everybody had heard that classic before. It never interested Gen enough to play, but it was something. He figured now would be the best time to play it. Sorting out the papers, he straightened his posture and let his fingers do the rest. 

“SENKU! I’M SO SORRY FOR BEING LATE!” 

Senku jolted his attention from his notes and towards the door where a tall man with brown hair was standing. Sighing in relief, he shook his hand to blow off the apology. 

“You don’t need to apologize. You told me beforehand you would be late.” 

“Oh yeah!! I totally didn't forget about that!” Senku’s friend laughed nervously as he set his backpack down on the floor beside the door and made his way to sit next to Senku.

“Sure Taiju. I’ll take your word for it.” Senku slid over his laptop and a calculator towards Taiju, allowing him to study the screen. “You said you wanted help with trigonometry, right? Solve these and if you need help or have questions, ask.” 

Taiju nodded furiously. “Understood!!” Taking a good look at the problems, his brain immediately shut down. This was too much math. Who thought putting letters in math was a good idea?? Whoever that person was is stupid and wrong!!

Senku stared at his friend intently before bursting out into a fit of laughter. “Are you serious? I guess I expected too much from you. What are you struggling with right now?” 

“I don’t know how to get started.” He shyly admitted, scratching the back of his head. 

“Ok, look at the triangle. Do you know soh-cah-toa?” 

Taiju stared at him with a blank expression to answer Senku’s question. “Of course you don’t. Well, there is an x along the hypotenuse of the triangle, you see it? Opposite of that is the number 18. That means we’re looking at a soh problem. More specifically, you’re going to use sine. Can you take it from here? Or do you need me to continue explaining where to go from here?” 

“I think I get it! I’m going to try and solve this myself!” Taiju let out a firm  _ hmph  _ before turning his attention away from Senku and towards the problem. Picking up the calculator to help solve the problem, the sweet sound of music traveled down the hallway and grabbed Taiju’s full attention. It was enough to flip off his train of thought and freeze. It was so sudden, he hadn't expected to hear a piano up here. Could you always hear the music room from the seventh floor? He hadn't noticed it before. Oh! Could it have been the new friend Senku had mentioned? Taiju’s interest had peaked.

Senku listened to his friend down the hallway play an angelic work of art.  _ Fur Elise.  _ Such a classic song, everyone had heard it before. Gen’s playing lasted for a total of 15 seconds before coming to a stop. Within another 10 seconds, Gen was back at it. Senku’s peace was interrupted by Taiju. 

“Have we always been able to hear the music room from here? I SWEAR I have never heard music this high up before.” Senku could've sworn Taiju’s eyes had stars in them. 

“Oh no, that's not the music room you’re hearing.” Senku corrected him. “It’s coming from down the hallway.” 

Taiju immediately stood up with a huge grin plastered on his face. “So the new mysterious friend you mentioned to me is real! I have to go meet him, I’ve gotta see if he is worth being your friend!!” 

Senku groaned. “Sit back down you big oaf. You have to study. Besides, I’m not sure if he wants someone screaming in his ear when he's trying to play.” 

An offended look spread across Taiju’s face which only made Senku smirk. “If it’s going to be that big of a distraction I’ll just send him a message and ask him to stop.” 

“Stop? No! Wouldn't that be rude to ask him to stop playing for my sake?” Senku watched as Taiju itched closer to the door of the lab. He knew there was no point in trying to stop his friend from bothering Gen. Taiju had already made up his mind and that was it. His failing grade in math was now on the back burner. 

“I don’t think it would be rude at all.” Senku stood up, getting ready to tail his friend out the door any second now. “He sent me a message saying if his music was distracting I could tell him to stop.” 

Taiju gasped. “Absolutely not! You don’t own this hallway! You can’t just tell him to stop, even if he told you it was ok! It may not make you feel bad but it would make me feel bad! We can study at any time. I don’t always get to hear live music like you do!” He was quite passionate about this subject. 

“There is no way I’m going to be able to stop you, is there?” 

“Nope!” Taiju grinned before darting out of the room and following the sound of music. Senku rushed after him. 

Within seconds, Taiju had arrived in front of the closed door that led straight to Gen. There was no way a closed door was going to stop Taiju from interacting with the mysterious new friend Senku had talked about! Reaching out his hand, he pushed open the door quietly and took a couple of steps inside. Senku hesitantly followed him inside. Part of him wished he had told Taiju he would help him study at his house or y’know… anywhere but the seventh floor. 

Gen kept playing. He was aware of his expected visitors but couldn't bring himself to stop and greet them. There was a reason why the two had showed up and let themselves in, he assumed it was because of the music. Gen was positive he knew he would be hearing about this from Senku later. 

After finishing the last couple notes of  _ Fur Elise,  _ Taiju clapped his hands together giving Gen a round of applause. “Awesome! Amazing! You’re so talented!” 

“Why, thank you!” Gen sang, spinning around in his seat and smiling. Avoiding eye contact with Senku, he studied the new face of the man beside him. He was much taller than Senku. Muscular, clearly an athlete. His exaggerated motions and clapping gave Gen the impression that he was an emotional guy, the type to do things on total impulse and feeling without thinking things through. “Who have you brought me today, Senku?” He innocently asked. 

Senku gave his friend a hard pat on the back. “This buffoon's name is Taiju-” 

The buffoon cut him off. “My name is Taiju Oki! It’s nice to formally meet you!” He stuck out his hand. Gen took his hand and Taiju gripped it back tightly, giving him a firm handshake. Gen tried gripping back just as much, not fully understanding the hostility behind it. He could feel his smile becoming more forced by the second. If Taiju hadn’t released his hand first, Gen was sure he would've broken his hand. 

“Did you know you can tell a lot about a person by a simple handshake?” Gen asked, slipping his hands into the pockets of his jacket. His smile wasn't as polite as before, it didn't reach his eyes. Senku had picked up on it instantly. It seemed as though the feeling in the room had changed drastically. 

“Oh! I never knew that before! I’ve always been told I have a strong handshake.” Taiju laughed nervously. “Sorry if I hurt you!” 

Gen studied his features closely like the living lie detector he was. His laugh was full of anxiety. His eyebrows were slightly furrowed and his cheeks were a light shade of pink, Gen was under the impression he was embarrassed. He was telling the truth, his intense and hostile grip of his was a pure accident. Gen’s expression softened. 

“Whoever told you that you had a strong handshake was telling the truth.” Gen laughed. “Don’t worry about apologizing. It’s no big deal.” 

Taiju released a sigh of relief as Gen introduced himself. “I’m Asagiri Gen.” 

“Asagiri Gen, huh?” He tapped his index finger against his chin as if recalling a long forgotten memory. “That name sounds really familiar! Do I know you from somewhere?” 

Gen turned his attention towards Senku. “The only way you would know my name is if Senku mentioned it~!”

Senku looked away, putting his hands behind his head pretending he wasn't listening. Gen couldn't help but grin at the reaction. 

“No, Senku never told me your name! I swear I know you from somewhere…” Taiju took a step towards Gen and looked him up and down. “You look familiar too! Are you a celebrity? Are you a famous piano player?!” 

Taking a step back, he replied. “Sadly no. Maybe we’ve passed each other in the halls or something? I truly don’t think we’ve met before. I think I would have remembered someone like you.” He winked. “You must be thinking of someone else.” 

With a shrug, Taiju gave in. “I guess so!”

“Well then. How can I help you two? I’m sure there is a reason you’ve stopped by. I don’t believe Senku is the type of person to just let you run out on a study session.” Gen chuckled, looking directly at Senku. “Or was I wrong to believe that?” 

“There was no way I would have been able to talk Taiju into staying in the lab to study. As soon as he heard you start to play, it was game over. He has the attention span of a fruit fly.” Senku smirked and gave his friend a playful punch in the arm. “He came to the conclusion that meeting you was more important than whether or not he passed his math class.” 

“What can I say? When I hear beautiful music I have to follow the source!” Taiju shyly grinned. There was something so innocent about his demeanor. He was like a child in a grown man's body. It was both cute and strange at the same time. Gen understood why he was friends with someone like Taiju. 

“Oh, I’m so flattered~” Gen sang. “Though are you sure you should be missing out on your study time? If I am truly the distraction I will stop playing until you’re done.” 

Taiju shook his head. “I’m sure! Like I told Senku before, you shouldn't have to stop playing just because of me! I still have time to get my grade up. Besides, I was thinking we could make music together!” 

Gen tilted his head to the side, his curiosity peaked. “Oh? Do you play an instrument?” 

Senku let out an exaggerated groan. “Taiju, I don’t think Gen will want to duet with you. I’ve heard you play before… it’s… not something I want to hear again.” 

“Ignore him! He’s just jealous of our music talent.” Taiju gave Gen a thumbs up. “I know how to play the harmonica! The last time Senku heard me play was grade school! I’ve been practicing ever since! Yuzuriha likes it when I play for her so I spend my time learning.” When mentioning Yuzuriha, Taiju’s cheeks turned to a light shade of pink.

“I’m not sure I know of any songs that have both a piano and harmonica in them.” Gen giggled. “If you can find one and get me the sheet music for it, I would be more than happy to learn. The last time I played with anyone was high school.” 

Taiju geeked. “I know a song! Have you heard of the Piano Man? It’s an English song but it’s one of the most popular harmonica songs! It’s really fun to play. I could find you the music and we could play it together! Gah, that’s gonna be so much fun.” 

Gen couldn't find it within him to tell Taiju he really wasn't interested in playing a song with him. He seemed too excited, as twisted as Gen could be, he couldn't bring himself to go that far. So, he decided it would be best to stick it out and get it over with. The reason he stopped playing duets with people was because nobody could ever keep up with him. Having worked with mostly vocalists, it was incredibly frustrating. 

“Do you even have your harmonica on you?” Senku asked, raising a singular brow in suspicion. 

“I do! Well, not on me. It’s in my backpack. How about I quickly go and print some music off and we can just… jump right in!” Gen had no time to respond, Taiju was already out the door and down the hallway by the time Gen opened his mouth. 

“Taiju, your friend, he seems very… interesting? To say the least.” Gen stared at the door and back to Senku, locking eyes. “Is he perhaps the one thing in your life you don’t have control over?” 

Senku laughed while moving to sit beside Gen on the piano’s stool. “I could tell him to jump off the Tokyo Tower and he would do it.” 

Gen pretended to be shocked. “How rude of you, Senku-chan! I thought you knew it was wrong to tell your friends to kill themselves.” 

Senku rolled his eyes in annoyance. “I would never tell him to do such a thing, no matter how badly he gets under my skin at times. He’s my best friend. We help each other in lots of ways. We have conflicting personalities but it just works.” A hint of nostalgia lingered behind Senku’s ruby iris’s. 

“Mmm, that’s sweet.” Gen hummed. 

“Enough of that cringy stuff. Are you really going to play a duet with him? Yuzuriha, his girlfriend, would compliment his harmonica skills no matter how bad he is.” 

“I already told him I would play.” Gen responded while spinning around on the stool so he was facing the piano keys. “I don’t know how good he is, but if he is as bad as you make him out to be, I cannot promise that I will be able to keep my cool. There is a reason I stopped playing with others, you know? I would hate to be the one to crush his dreams.” He laughed. 

Senku sat still. “Just humor him. You want to pass your test, right? Put on a good show for him.”

A devious smirk spread across Gen’s face. “Oh? I’m being tested? I don’t recall consenting to such a thing~” 

“The test started as soon as you shook his hand, you couldn't tell? Taiju likes to meet everyone I hang out with. Wants to make sure I’m not hanging out with the wrong crowd or something.” Senku chuckled. “Not that I would hangout with bad people, anyways.” 

“It’s so nice to know you don’t think I’m evil!” Gen teased. 

Senku was quick with a response. “You play piano. How bad could you be?” 

Gen tapped his index finger against the frame of the piano. “I’m not just a pianist. I’m a mentalist as well. There are still many things you have yet to learn about me,” he lightly leaned his shoulder against Senku’s. “But! We’re not at that level of friendship yet, anyways. Some things are better left untold~”

“What dark secrets are you hiding, Asagiri Gen?” Senku looked towards Gen who hid his gaze. 

“Rest assured, it’s nothing that concerns you. You have to be at least level five to learn those secrets!” 

He laughed. “What level am I at now then?” 

Gen thought for a moment before coming up with a reply. “Level three! Feel honored, Scientist. Not many people make it this far!” 

Senku placed a hand over his heart. “Ouch! Your edginess is going to cut me.” 

“You must be a masochist then~” He teased with a giggle. Senku failed to hide the blush that steadily appeared on his cheeks. 

“Absolutely not. The moment you hurt me is the moment I leave.” 

This only made Gen’s laughter increase. “It pains me to know you think I have the ability to hurt you!” 

The setting sun casting it’s rays through the classroom’s windows made Gen’s pale features light up.  _ Had his eyes always been this blue?  _ Gen was a piece of art that belonged in an art museum. His uneven jet black hair complimented the ivory skin perfectly. The striped purple and black sweater he was wearing paired nicely with his black jeans. Everything about Gen seemed to be like a work of fiction. His personality, appearance, mysterious background that Senku had yet to crack, and his talent for the piano. Senku thought he would make the perfect anime antagonist turned protagonist. 

“Senku-chan? You’re staring at me. Is there something wrong with my face?” Gen cocked his head slightly to the left like a confused puppy. 

Senku snapped back to reality in an instant. “There is nothing wrong with your face. I was just watching the sun set.” 

If Gen had picked up on Senku’s lie, he didn't say anything. Instead, he simply nodded understandingly before turning his head back to face the keys of the piano. The two sat like that for another five minutes until their peace was interrupted by Taiju returning his sheet music and a vintage harmonica. 

“I’ve got it! The paper and my harmonica! Let’s get this duet started!” His eyes shined brightly in the direction of Gen and Senku. Senku stood up from the stool at Taiju’s return and walked towards the back wall to give Gen the full extent of the piano’s stool. 

“Fantastic!” Gen clapped his hands together, reaching out and taking the sheet music out of Taiju’s hands. Quickly looking it over, Gen came to the conclusion that this would not be a very troubling piece of music to learn. It wasn't very short, but it was repetitive. Something Gen could learn within a couple of hours. “Seems simple enough. I’m ready to play when you are. Senku, could you give us a countdown starting from five?” Gen smiled kindly. 

Taiju moved to stand beside Gen, giving Senku the okay to start the countdown. 

“Five, four, three, two, one.” Senku gave the two a robotic countdown, studying his two friends as they began playing. 

Gen began playing, picking up the tone of the song rather quickly. His fingers danced on top of the keys and as he felt himself start to move with the music. What he did not expect, however, was the perfect synchronization from Taiju. He was talented! Taiju played the harmonica like a professional would. Neither Senku nor Gen had expected such talent to floor out of him.  _ Senku thought this was bad? Dear lord!  _ As the song progressed, Gen found himself enjoying the time more and more. It had been so long since he had played with someone of his standards, it was just… refreshing! He certainly wouldn't mind playing music with Taiju again. Gen had done most of the playing since there were only  _ so many  _ harmonica parts, but, it was okay. This duet was a success. 

Once the two had finished their song, Senku clapped. He felt like a proud best friend. Taiju, who he thought had no musical talent, managed to prove him wrong! Practice certainly does make perfect. 

Gen stood up from the stool and bowed alongside Taiju. “Thank you!” The two replied to Senku’s rather eager clapping. 

“Taiju, allow me to be honest for a moment.” Gen turned to him with a smile. Taiju waited for Gen to continue. “I had very low expectations for you. I thought you were going to be horrible, actually. But you proved me wrong! You’re quite talented. If you ever want to perform a song again, let me know.” 

Taiju’s big brown eyes glistened before pulling Gen into a tight bear hug. “You’re so kind! Senku, I give you my seal of approval!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!!! kudos and comments are always valued!!! and thank you for bookmarking my story!!! <3 next chapter will be.... very soft ;) if you guys liked the lil imessage edit i made lmk and ill include some similar stuff in future chapters!


	4. SNEAK PEAK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whats to come in the next chapter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHHH BOY DO I OWE YOU ALL AN APOLOGY AND A THANK YOU! First, thank you all SO much for being so supportive of this story. I created this during a dark time in my life and seeing all the love and support it got made me really happy! I'm happy to say this is not the last you'll see from me!! Now, I'm sorry for taking FOREVER to update. My laptop broke and I also had extreme writers block. While I love and enjoy writing and I know exactly what I want to happen, I had no motivation to actually write it down. So, essentially, that's why I haven't been active here! My parents got me a new laptop for my birthday so that's why I am able to bring you this sneak peak! Please enjoy! If you would like to contact me on social media, my twitter is catboyhyoga !!!!! Here is the entire first page off of my google doc.

Heavy rain all day. That was the forecast. The large drops of rain splatting against the window had distracted Gen throughout the entire day. In class, all he could do was stare out the window and watch the gloomy sky cry. As much as he enjoyed thunderstorms, snow, and wind, he couldn't stand days like this. It made him depressed, made him think. Think about things he only thought about when he was in a dark mindset. He thought of his family, his past presence in the piano world, the friends he had betrayed and left behind, the emotional trauma he seemed to be reliving more frequently now, everything a young adult male did not want to be thinking about. 

“Today is a Gymnopédie number one kind of day.” Gen yawned. “But it’s also perfect weather to sleep in.” 

“Are you going to sleep?” Senku asked, not bothering to turn his attention in Gen’s direction. 

Gen pulled his cardigan around himself tightly as he leaned back in one of the bean bag chairs he had purchased for his piano room. After getting so many complaints about having nowhere to sit (mainly from Senku,) Gen gave in and purchased some comfortable chairs that still managed to match his aesthetic. 

“Perhaps. Though, it would be quite rude of me to sleep while you’re here.” 

Senku shifted his gaze towards Gen with a stone face. “Seriously? Since when have you cared about not being rude?” 

“Ouch!” Gen hissed playfully. “I’m the nicest man you’ll ever meet.” 

“Uh huh.” He chuckled, setting down the notebook he had been writing in to give Gen his full attention. “You’re so nice that you even hid your laughter when you watched a child trip and fall on the sidewalk yesterday.” 

Gen poorly attempted to hide his growing smile at the thought of yesterday’s event. “Okay, you have to admit, it was funny! The world slowed around that one person.” 

Senku could only grin. “It was a child tripping and falling. You’re twisted, pianist.” 

“As are you, scientist. You’re not too innocent yourself!” Gen claimed. 

“Please, go on. I am dying to hear how you’ve managed to twist something I have said or done. Enlighten me.” 

Gen’s smile morphed into a mischievous grin. “Do you remember when we were getting lunch on Saturday? And the young lady a couple seats down from us was crying because her boyfriend broke up with her over text? You laughed!” 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! i hope you enjoyed! comments and kudos are always appreciated. next chapter will be much longer! think of this like the prologue.


End file.
